Demiurge
In its essence, a Demiurge is a creator of realities. A Demiurge is a type of entity, not a specific one. In fact anyone who creates anything that could be called a "reality" to some extent, no matter what it is, is considered to be the Demiurge of such reality. Not the absolute creator The Demiurge is not usually considered to be the absolute creator though. Both themselves and whatever they used to create the reality where either created by some higher entity, usually the ultimate god, something like The True God or they had ever existed before the creation of the new reality. They can also have been created by another Demiurge, as part of their created reality. The Process By imagining anything, a corresponding Imaginata is created on the Imaginarium. That Imaginata is made of Imaethyr, imagination stuff, that thing which exists all over the Imaginarium in many different forms. It is Imaethyr that the act of imagining gives form and stabilizes to make the new resulting Imaginata. They are not the creators of Imaethyr though, in the same way that they are not the creators of the Imaginarium or the process of imagination. The Imaginarium The Imaginarium is the place where all their creations are located and where they come to be. It exists independent of them and without having been created, at least by them. If the Realium has a creator god, that is also the creator god of the entire Omniumverse then and that includes the Imaginarium itself. If it does not, then it exists by itself and so does the Imaginarium and the Imaethyr. Everybody is one In the sense that imagining is creating, everyone is a Demiurge, at least anyone capable of imagination to some extent. Anyone capable of imagination is a Demiurge of the creations of their own imagination. This actually includes every living person on hour planet, any living being in the universe, any entity in the entire Realium. More than that, imagined entities with imagination are also the Demiurges of their own imaginations which are not directly derived from our reality but, instead, from theirs. Many of these Demiurges are unconscious of being so though. They do not create intently but do so unaware of the entire process and, possibly, even of the final result. So, even though, in theory everybody is a Demiurge, that name is mostly used to refer to those who create intently and fully aware of what they are doing. Relation to their Creations A Demiurge is not necessarily all powerful over its creation. They may actually have no power whatsoever over it after its been created. Maintaining total control over it requires that no hint of an idea of something more powerful than them have been placed inside the creation. But maintaining some degree of control is usually very common and much easier. They usually exist somewhere outside of their creation but it is possible that many enter it and make it their homes one way or another. Some even make it their prisons and become unable to leave them. Shared Creations Sometimes groups, instead of individuals, share the process of creating something. They all try to collectively imagine the same thing, each one adding to the group effort to produce a final result that would be better than what anyone individually could create. Together they are able to create much more rich, complex and strong creations. The downside is that it becomes harder to have a result that is as well defined as if it had a single creator. Everyone imagines the same thing slightly different, even when working closely together, so the result will be a superposition of all individual views. They will end up with a very strong and well defined common core but with a much more variable surrounding area consisting of a superposition of all slightly different imaginations. There are some possible ways around these if the group is able to unite or synchronize their minds in some way. Maybe through telepathy or by joining their minds in a hive mind of some kind. The extent to how much this process if efficient is also how much they will be able to reduce this less well defined area around the central core. Examples A Demiurge can otherwise be any type of Entity with any power level both inside and outside their creations. They can have different power levels and abilities inside and outside and even different from one creation to the next if they have several. They can exist at any point of their containing Cosmology. * Each of the members of this wiki is the Demiurge of their own Cosmology. * Creator is a common example of a Demiurge. They are the Demiurges and creators of their corresponding Omniverse but still exist inside an Altarca which is probably the creation of some other Demiurge existing in a higher level of existence. Category:Cosmic Entity